barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Very Merry Christmas
'''A Very Merry Christmas is a Barney Home Video and Barney clip show that was released on DVD on October 11, 2011. ' Plot Barney and the kids are decorating the caboose for Christmas. Barney explains the concept of "Snowflake Buddies", in which one chooses a paper snowflake, and gives the person who's name is written on the snowflake a gift. Baby Bop then arrives with a long Christmas wish-list, so Barney and the children explain to her that Christmas is also about giving. Later, the group decides to write Christmas cards to their friends, as well as Santa Claus. After this, they act out a Christmas story of "The Nutcracker". '''Educational Theme:' Christmas Stories: The Night Before Christmas (Scene Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star)/The Nutcracker) Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux)' ' *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Maddie (Jaden Roberts) (only appearance) *Travis (Brenden Stanton) (only appearance) Additional Costume Actors *Barney (David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Kyle Nelson & Jeff Brooks) Additional Cast *Riff *David *Hannah *Jackson *Kathy *Keesha *Laura *Marcos *Megan *Melanie *Nathan *Olivia *Rachel *Robert *Ryan *Sadie﻿ *Sophie *Stephen Song List #I Love the Holidays #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: Winter) #If All The Snowflakes (Scene Taken from: Winter) #Ten Little Snowflakes (Scene Taken from: Winter) #Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: Winter) #My Dreidel (Scene Taken from: Gift of the Dinos) #Oh, Christmas Tree (Scene Taken from: Gift of the Dinos) #Jingle Bells (Scene Taken from: Gift of the Dinos) #It's Snowing! (Scene Taken from: A Visit to Santa) #We're Writing A Letter to Santa (Scene Taken from: A Visit to Santa) #Santa's Wrapping Crew (Scene Taken from: A Visit to Santa) #Look into Santa's Book (Scene Taken from: A Visit to Santa) #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year (Scene Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) #It's Twinkle Time #The Nutcracker Medley (March of the Toys Instrumental/The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy Instrumental) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Trivia * This video marks: **The sixth Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa, the second being Barney's Night Before Christmas, the third being Barney's Christmas Star, and the fourth being Gift of the Dinos/A Visit to Santa. **The only appearances of Maddie and Travis. However, none of their names are mentioned. And even before Travis appeared in this special, he can be seen in some of the Season 14 music videos. **Another time Barney wears something throughout the whole time. *Scenes from Barney's Christmas Star ("''Twas the Night Before Christmas") '' and Barney's Night Before Christmas feature Dean Wendt's Barney voice dubbed over the original ones. *This video includes the regular version of I Love You, rather than the Christmas version. *After not being used for 14 years, It's Twinkle Time returns in this video since Happy Holidays Love, Barney. *The Barney Theme Song wasn't used in this video. Category:Barney Videos Category:Episodes where the Barney Theme Song wasn't featured Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Fifth Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Christmas Specials Category:Barney Clip Shows